Sundering Drake
The Sundering Drake, the Chapters Bane, Ivory Beast of the Void and Devourer of the Promised World – such are the names of the arch-enemy, He who is to be slain by the Hallowed Glaive. Sundering Beast The Sundering Drake is one among the rarest of breeds, though not unique to the vastness of the known galaxy. Sightings of the Drake and those of its kind have been spun into tales of voidfarers for many millennia, and even older accounts of their presence are sung by the illusive Aeldari Harlequins. Sundering Beasts they named the dragonkin, for these creatures set asunder what once was whole. From the void between stars they come, shrouding themselves in celestial shadow, and they come upon worlds seeking riches to add to their hoard. Though through warp they delve, the sundering beasts are wholly creatures of the material realm, themselves neither demons nor under the Immaterum's sway. For all which is known, they hold no regard for gods and souls but follow only their own design. Within them lives primordial and feral intelligence, and memories reaching back into an age beyond reckoning. Of what could be learned and garnered from these creatures, many dangerously inquisitive minds have dreamt, but as of yet no effort to pursue these beasts ever bore fruit. The sundering beasts remain nigh invisible to all but their immediate prey. Bane of the Hallowed Glaive On the high peaks of a long lost world, the first champion of the Hallowed Glaive stood against the Sundering Drake. With him there stood all brothers of his newly founded order, warriors just arisen from their founding – these were the battle companies of the Ivory Crusade, making war to free their home and settle, to carve their place in an unforgiving galaxy. On this day, the Sundering Dragon was slain – or so it should have been. But scorching fires falling from the sky set the world ablaze, an Exterminatus by inquisitional order, burning away the newborn Astartes Chapter. It is unknown when the final strike fell, whether the Hallowed Glaive struck down the sundering beast. None escaped the Emperor's flame, and only a few had yet to awake. Those few told of the Sundering Beast writhing in terrible death, as a fleet bombarded their sacred world. Continents were split and sunk down to its core, molten rock burying all which remained. Only the weapon of the first champion was recovered, and a single scale of the terrible Drake. This should have been the end of both the beast and the chapter. But the Bane of the Hallowed Glaive had only just begun. A horror trapped in time Either fate itself or the changer of ways took note of cruel symmetry in the birth and death of the Emperor's chosen. And their bane was lifted from the passages of time, spun into the endless, senseless web of the warp, as to roam the material realm once more in times before its own demise, yet long after its death in the eyes of mortals. Ripped from the tapestry of space and time, in a state of cosmic un-death, the Sundering Beast still haunts the chapter of the Hallowed Glaive, an undying horror, trapped in time. Category:Browse Category:Hallowed Glaive Category:Universe